


I give you my Hart

by Anox



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Christmas Presents, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8898700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anox/pseuds/Anox
Summary: Riley is alone in her room at Christmas eve when Maya comes to have their traditional sleepover... which will change everything this year.





	1. Red dress

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!  
> This is my first fanfiction ever.  
> Sorry for any mistakes. :)  
> I hope you'll enjoy it.
> 
> Comments are welcomed! 
> 
> I do not own any of the characters or the show and I don't make any profit by writing this. It is just for fun and love.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley is alone in her room at Christmas as Maya comes over to show her new dress.

It is Christmas an Maya isn't here right now but Riley knows it is better this way.  
It was a long year and a lot has happened... and it will change everything. Now that she is Lucas' girlfriend something became clear to her and that is that she doesn't love him.  
Well, she likes him but more like a brother just like Maya once said.

  
How could she have been so stupid?!  
The only person she ever truly loved is Maya Penelope Hart, her best friend.  
Riley wishes she could be with her right now and talk about everything but it will positively ruin their friendship and she could never let that happen.  
This is why she is sitting alone in her room, on her bed, holding a cup of hot chocolate which probably is cold since she hasn't moved for at least 30 minutes.  
"Well, this Christmas sucks big time!", she murmurs to herself not noticing Maya gently opening the window.

  
"Hey honey!", Maya greats her with a big smile and Riley can't help but stare.  
Maya is wearing a dress! It is in a dark red and shows some cleavage but not to much and it ends just above the knee. To make things even worse she has her hair up in a loose bun and a lost strand falls perfectly to frame her beautiful face. She looks stunning.

  
"Why are you staring? Do I have something on my face?" Maya asks worried and snaps Riley out of her thoughts.  
"Eh... no peaches. I am just kind of shocked that you would wear such a dress. Not that it doesn't look good.... it looks great on you actually... and your hair! It looks good to...." Riley rambles on until Maya stops her with a smirk.  
"You think it fits me? I wasn't sure but... you now Shawn got it for me and I just had to show it to you."  
"Maya you look absolutely stunning! I wish you wouldn't need someone to tell you that."  
Maya's cheeks turn slightly red and to cover it she steps forward and sits down next to Riley who seems to remember her mug which she places on the table next to her bed before she turns to her friend.

"So how did it go with Shawn and your mums first Christmas?", Riley asks curious and to change the topic.  
"It went well... we had dinner and then we did the dishes together just like a real family. Afterwards we sat down around the little tree and exchanged gifts. My mum seemed really happy."  
"That's awesome! So why are you still here? Not that I don't want you here but shouldn't you be back there with them? And plus it is a little late" ,she glances at her clock," it is already after nine p.m.!"  
"I know.... but I haven't given you your present yet and it couldn't wait... well, and I kind of hoped we could still have our traditional Christmas sleepover??" Maya looks at her with a pleading look and all Riley could do was say yes.  
"Awesome! I'll get the gift! Promise not to peek! " Maya jumps of the bed and walks towards the door and turns to see if Riley is following her order. Of course she does, clasping her hands before her eyes and slightly shifting around filled with excitement.

  
"Just one second and I'll be back!", with that she slips out the door and leaves an nervous Riley.


	2. The heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She gets her gift. Will she like it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it continues! :) have fun!

It doesn't take Maya long to return with a medium sized box rapped in gold paper.  
"So... are you ready to get your special gift?"she askes and watches Riley slightly bounce with excitement.  
She sets the present carefully down in front of her friend and takes a seat next to her.  
"Three.... two.... one! Open your eyes!"

Her hands grab the gift as soon as she can see it and start ripping of the paper smiling the whole time. Riley opens the box just to reveal a slightly smaller one which also contains another one.  
"Please don't tell me there will be a smaller one inside this, peaches.", she pleads but Maya just shrugs her shoulders and grins at her.  
With a frustrated grunt she keeps on unpacking and revealing on box after another until a small pink one is left. It's not really big anymore it can fit perfectly in both her hands. 

"This is it, right?"  
"Come on! Open it!" and so she looks inside and can't believe her eyes.  
There is a small stuffed animal staring back at her with beautiful big blue eyes and as she reaches inside to grab it, it's so soft and fluffy.  
It's a little white cat and around its neck is a necklace with a small medallion shaped like a heart.  
"Oh my god! It is so cute! Thanks peaches! But why a cat?"she looks curious at Maya.  
"You know.... since you lost beary the bear I wanted to give you something you can hold on to. And I am kind of your strayed cat so it just seemed right. But you like it, right? If not I can get you something else." Maya answers shyly.  
"Are you kidding?! I absolutely love this and I am never going to give ot away again! It is perfect just like you."

Riley leans over and takes Maya into a strong embrace.  
"Well, the cat is not the only thing in the box... the necklace is no decoration... you can actually wear it and open it too." as soon as the words left her mouth she sees Riley take the jullery and trying to open it with no success.  
"Here, let me show you."  
Sitting shoulder to shoulder she presses the little button and the medallion. Inside is a picture of both of them together sitting in the bay window as they were younger. 

Tears start to build in Riley's eyes and she can't help it as she throws her armes around her very best friend.  
"Thank you so so much!"  
As Riley looks into Maya's face she notices how close they are and that her friend seems to stare at her lips.  
And then it happens. She leans slightly up and presses her mouth against the softest lips ever.


	3. 3 seconds rule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It happened! What now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading please leave a comment if you liked it or not. I am always open for criticism! :)

"Oh magical glitter-fairy! What am I doing?!"  
At first both girls freeze completely not knowing what to do next. Then Riley pulls away quickly stammering sorry and turning red like a tomato.  
"Eh...? What...what was THAT?"Maya asks, her voice a little higher than usual.  
Embarrassed by her own actions Riley can't look at her as she whispers:"A kiss"  
Silence filles the room.

"So... what does this mean?" Maya finally questions.  
With big eyes Riley blinks at her before answering:"It means nothing really.... I was just so happy about your gift and I couldn't hold back. Plus it wasn't longer than three seconds, right? Right! So it was just a kiss between friends and nothing else... and there was no tounge involved!..."  
"Wait! Riley slow down! Just breathe!" Maya placed her hands on her shoulders to stop her from blabbering on.

"I'm sorry."  
"Stop apologising!" Maya thinks about Riley's words "Wait... what do you mean with 3 seconds?That has nothing to do with the meaning of a kiss!"

"It does! If a kiss isn't longer than 3 seconds it means that the persons involved are not more than friends."Riley protests finally looking at Maya again. As soon as she does she regrets it because her friends cheeks had a slight blush which just makes her look more beautiful.

"Oh honey! That's complete bullshit!", suddenly she is up and standing leaving Riley alone on the bed confused and starting to panic.

"Listen! There is only a three or five seconds rule when it comes to food that dropped to the floor. If you pick it up fast enough you can still eat it.", Maya says calmly. "Well, the kiss still didn't mean more than a thank you from one friend to another..."Riley lies.

"You are lying! You are so bad at hiding the truth especially from me! Why can't you just tell me? Why did you kiss me? Do you think I would love you less?" Frustrated Riley jumps off the bed to stand in front of her as she says the next few words:"This is the problem! You always tell me you love me but I know you don't love me like I do! I really like Lucas, I feel save with him"

At that Maya looks at her as if she got slapped in the face. Riley notices and continues after a deep breath. "When I am with you I feel excited and safe at the same time and sometimes I just can't think clearly around you! When you kidnapped your mums best friend or after the best weekend which ended in that fight with my mum just because I didn't want it to stop- I felt brave! You make me feel brave!"

Maya looks at her and was there a glimpse of hope in those beautiful eyes? "So, Riles, what does this mean?"

Biting on ther lip Riley finally answers:" It means that I love you! I really love you! And getting together with Lucas.." She can't finish when suddenly Maya lurches forward and crashes her lips on hers. After a second of shock she relaxes and then she can feel Maya's tongue begging for entrance which she allows instantly. This time the kiss definitely is longer than 3 seconds and as they finally part both are breathing heavy.

"I do love you! I loved you probably since I first saw you!" Tears fill Riley's eyes as she kisses her best friend and hopefully future girlfriend again.


	4. The sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some cuddling and a new tradition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I think I am going to continue this story. :)

After confessing their love for each other both settle back on the bed cuddling.  
"I was so afraid! I didn't know how you would react and I couldn't bare the thought of loosing you.", Riley confesses looking at Maya who shakes her head slightly as she answers.  
"You could never loose me! I promise, honey!" She places a soft kiss on the other girls head.

"I wish we could stay forever like this, peaches! Wait! Do your parents know you are here right now? Do my parents know?" Riley asks worried separating herself from her friend.  
"No need to worry. I told my mum that I would stay overnight at your place and Cory saw me as I got the present. Now come back please?!"  
Both settle back into a comfortable position. 

"Riles? I don't want to ruin the moment.... but what are you going to say to Lucas when he returns from Texas?"  
"I don't know... it is hard to find the right words since I don't want to hurt him." She plays with Maya's dress to avoid looking at her.  
The room goes quite again. 

"Well, you still have time to figure it out... as for now i am just happy to be with you."  
"I am happy too. Ehm... Do you think we could maybe break this 3 seconds rule some more?"  
"Of course! Come here!"  
And so they begin making out again. 

As they part after some time their lips are red and slightly swollen.  
"We should change into something more comfortable." Maya kisses Riley's nose before standing up and stretching. 

Riley just pounds a little bit, since she lost the warm body next to her, but finally follows Maya.  
"Did you bring your own pyjamas? Or would you like to borrow some of mine?"  
"Yours please. They always smell so good!"  
Riley walks to her closet picking up some clothes before handing pants and a tank-top to Maya.  
Both girls just stand there looking at each other not knowing what to do next. 

Finally Maya says:" This is ridiculous! We have changed in front of each other a billion times! So what are we waiting for?"  
Riley bits on her lip."So than, let's change."  
She lifts her shirt with one smooth move and reaches for the clasp of her bra.

"Wait! Ehm.. maybe I should turn around...", Maya stops her and starts to turn to the wall.  
With an evil smirk and a lost of courage Riley steps forward pressing her front against Maya's back.

"Oh peaches, since when are you the shy and unsure one? Do you need help with that zipper on your back?" Her hands reach for said object and slowly start to pull it down. Maya just stands there mouth slightly open in shock and goosebumps forming on her arms.  
With the last centimeter the dress starts sliding of the girl's body. 

Maya turns around only wearing her underwear.  
"You are such a tease Riley Matthews!" With that said she kisses her and pulling her closer.

"We should get dressed for bed now." Maya whispers against Riley's lips.  
"You are right... I just can't get enough of you, now that I finally have you for myself."  
Both smile at each other before stepping away and starting to get their pyjamas on. They finish without more distractions and settle back on the bed. Slipping under the sheets Riley turnes off the lights.

"I wish this night would never end!" Riley whispers as she takes Maya's hand into hers.  
"Honey, we don't just have this night... we have the future and you will have me forever!"  
"And you have me peaches! I love you!"  
"Love you too! Good night and sweet dreams! "

They share a last kiss before drifting of to sleep.  



	5. Surprise surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning with a big surprise!

The next morning Cory walks into the room to wake the girls and freezes in place. Something is different but he can't really tell what and that bothers him. It is important, that he knows.  
Maybe it will dawn on him later

"Good morning girls!", he says, "rise and shine!"

All he gets are some grunts of annoyance but no one moved.  
"I made pancakes with chocolate chips! Hurry or Augie will eat all!"  
That brings some life into the girls.  
"Okay dad. We are up! Just one more minute and we will be at the table."  
"Yeah Mr Matthews" Maya mumbles into the pillow.  
"Well then, I will be waiting with the others."

He leaves and the girls creep closer to each other under the bedsheets.

"Good morning honey!" Maya gives Riley a gentle kiss on the lips.  
"I could wake up like that forever!"  
For a minute they just enjoy laying next to each other but the moment is ruined as Rileys belly grumbles.  
"Sorry...."  
"Don't apologise. It's cute." Maya kisses her again this time the small peck turns into a passionate kiss. Then the grumble is heard again. 

"Come on. We should get you something to eat."  
They leave the comfort ot the warm bed and head towards the dining area.

As they step through the door both girls freeze.  
At the table aren't only Riley's family members. There are Lucas and uncle Josh sitting next to each other, a plate full of pancakes in front of each, smiling at the girls.  
"Surprise!" Lucas says raising his hands above his head.  
Maya is the first to get over the shock but on Riley's face you could see the panic starting.  
"Yeah Huckelberry you could say that..."


	6. You have time till New Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, Riley panics big time and the girls have an awkward breakfast.

"Would you please excuse us for a minute?!"  
Riley grips Maya's arm and pulls her back into her room. Lucas smile fades as he watches them leave. 

As the door is closed Riley starts walking up and down in front of Maya.  
"No, no, no!! This can NOT be happening! ehat is he doing here? He is supposed to be in Texas!"  
"Calm down honey!"  
"How am I supposed to do that? I am not ready to face him I can't break his heart now.... it's Christmas!"  
Maya's face falls "Oh... of course..."  
Riley stops her spinning and looks with big eyes at her friend.  
"Oh no peaches! Don't you dare think it's because I made my mind up or something! I want this! I want US!"  
She places her hand on the other girl's cheek to make her look at her.  
"I LOVE YOU!", she whispers and kisses her with all the love and passion she feels.  
"I love you too! But how should I act around you now if lucas still thinks that you two are a thing?  
I want to hold your hand, hug you as much as I want and I want to kiss you whenever I want and not just in your room..."  
"I'll figure something out. I promise! Just please, give me some time?!"  
Maya smiles slightly:" How could I ever say no to you but it has to be done before new years because I want to be the one who kisses you at midnight."  
"Thank you! And I wouldn't want to kiss any one else."  
They share another kiss before Maya asks if they could get back out there to get breakfast. 

"You're back!", Lucas states a small smile on his face.  
The girls sit down next to each other before Riley turns to him and answers:"Well, you are back too.... why are you here so soon?"  
"Glade you asked... after I got home and had this huge family gathering I noticed that I really missed you and of course my other friends... so I said goodbye early to my parents this morning and came straight here."  
"And isn't that so sweet of him?!", Topanga says offering more pancakes to the boy.  
"Oh yeah.... real nice...." Maya mumbles.  
"What did you say Maya?"  
"Oh, just that I love these pancakes, Mrs Matthews!", she stuffs her mouth with the syrup drowned pancakes.  
The table falls into silence as everyone eats their breakfast. 

"Maya and I should probably get changed now..."  
Riley gets up and waits for her friend to follow.  
And again they leave a stunned Lucas but this time even Josh seemed worried.  
"Isn't it kind of strange that Maya didn't even lookat me? She dididn't even try to convince me that age is not important or anything!"  
"Yeah..! Something is up... but what could it be?", Cory looks confused at his wife as if she would have the answer.  
"Don't look at me like that! I have no idea what's going on!"

\-----------

"Well... that went great!", Maya says sitting on the bed.  
Riley is looking through her closet and returns a few seconds later with a pair of jeans, a blue shirt and a black jacket.  
She lays everything down before placing herself in front of Maya. Her fingers go through the soft blond hair as she leans down to kiss the girl.  
"Don't worry! It won't be long 'till I tell Lucas that it is over."  
Arms wrap around her waist to pull her closer.  
"If you say so.... but I want a lot of kisses in return!"  
And with that their lips meat again.  
Riley slowly lowers herself onto Maya her hands moving over the soft warm body.  
Right now she has no worries of any kind. She has the girl that she loves underneath her and she can touch her just like she wants to. 

Both girls pant as they separate.  
They lay next to each other for a while before Riley returns to her previous task and gets dressed.  
She can feel Maya's eyes on her body the whole time.  
"You are so beautiful!"  
She smiles at that. "You aren't bad yourself.", she teases," Now get up and change. The others a surly waiting!"  
"Well, whose fault is that?! You were the one who suddenly seduced me and had to make out?"  
"Oh peaches, you didn't like that? Because I could swear I heard your heart beat faster and feel your hands all over my body..."  
Maya gets up and moves towards Riley.  
"Oh you know I liked it.", she kisses her softly and steps away as Riley reaches for her.  
"So, I will get dressed! You still have that bag with some of my clothes?"  
"Ehm... I don't have that bag anymore it had a tonne of holes... but you know....", Riley's cheeks turn red, "I placed your stuff next to mine in the closet..."  
Maya looks stunned at her a big smile forming on her face.  
"So, we kind of share a closet together...I love that! Thank you!"  
She kisses Riley quickly and gets some clothes.  
After Maya changed both girls are ready to get out of their little bubble and into the real world with a soon to be ex-boyfriend and some really nosey people.


	7. The movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The four friends go to watch a movie.

As both girl return to the living room Topanga and Augie have left to take a walk and enjoy the nice weather. Lucas and Josh are sitting on the sofa discussing some kind of sport.  
Cory can't be found anywhere and to be honest no one really cared right now. Especially Riley! She could not handle a life lesson right now because she had a big task that could not wait and her father would mess up her mind probably.

"So, what dou you want to do?", Riley asks as the boys notice them.  
"Don't really know... what do you think Josh?" Lucas looks at the older boy.  
"Hm... how about going to the movies? There is this new film I would like to watch and company would relly be nice!"  
"Okay... what is the movie about, uncle Josh?", Maya asks with a sweet smile.  
Riley flinches a little at Maya's obvious flirt but only the other girl notices.  
"Well, it's about an alien that comes down to earth as a spy and to destroy the world after getting all the knowledge it needs. It is full of action and there might be some scary stuff too but you girls can definitely handle that!", Josh looks around the group, "So? You up for it?"  
"Yeah... at least we are not sitting around in the house like some idiots." , Maya states and starts to walk towards the door.  
The others follow quickly.

\------------------------------------------------------------

As the group reaches the movie theatre everyone seems more related. Riley had asked Lucas about Texas and Maya was nice to Josh and talked about her art and his plans for the future.  
Everytime Lucas and Riley touched Maya could feel a sharp ping of jealousy.

"So, we will get the tickets and you girls go get some popcorn if you like.", Josh organises them and taks Lucas with him.  
As soon as the boys are out of sight Maya takes Riley's hand.  
"Could you please do me a favour and stop touching Lucas' arm all the time? It makes me really uncomfortable..."  
"Why? I still can't tell him now that it is over between us so I should not treat him differently or he might get a hint of what is going on... and I could ask you the same! What was all that futures talk with Josh?!"  
"We are just friends. And you know I don't want to be with him. The whole I-like-him-thing was just because he is part of your family and since I couldn't be open about my love for you a projected my feelings on him."  
"Wow! MAYA! That was really deep!"  
Both girls giggle at that.  
" Let's get some popcorn.", Riley says and pulls Maya towards the little snack-shop.

The boys come back as Riley pays for two buckets of popcorn.  
"So everyone ready for a hopefully epic film?" Josh asks and walks into the movie theatre .  
The three friends follow. As they take their seats the girls sit in between the two boys - Riley next to Lucas and Maya next to Josh.

The lights get out and usual commercials start to play before the intro of the film is shown. "I hate those advertisements!", Maya whispers into Riley's ear. The other girl's breath slightliy quickens and goosebumps form on her arms. The boys too fixed on the screen don't notice, so Maya continues whispering :"I hate them since I came to watch a movie for which I payed!" Riley feels Maya's hot breath on her neck and then suddenly some very soft lips. During the movie Maya doesn't lean over again which makes Riley crazy! It's not fair that she only got a kiss on the neck, she wants more but also knows that they can't do that in front of their companions, especially not in front of Lucas! So instead of focusing on the film she rhinks about the best way to talk to Lucas.

_"Hm... how about: Lucas I really have to talk to you about something very important and I hope you don't  hate me afterwards. So at first I would like you to sit down  and promise to let me finish before  you say something..." well, that could be a good start hopefully..."_

In the middle of the movie Maya notices Riley's blank stare at the screen and leans over:" Honey? I everything okay?"  
Riley doesn't answer, so Maya just takes her hand and stands up.  
"What are you doing?", Josh questions quietly.  
"Just going for the ladies room.", the blonde answers.  
Riley still not really responding gets dragged away by her friend who wispers "sorry" here and there. 

The door of the Ladies room closes behind them and Maya takes Riley by her shoulders to look her in the eyes.  
"What is going on in that beautiful mind of yours?"  
"I don't want that!" Riley answers.  
Maya looks confused then sadness evolves on her face.  
"Oh... okay...", she tries to step away but Riley graps her hips and pulls her in for a kiss.  
"I don't understand...", the blonde says.  
"I don't want to sit next to you in the cinema and not be able to sneak a kiss or hold your hand or lay my head on your shoulder. So I decided that it has be today!"  
"What has to be today?"  
Riley looks her friend deep in the eyes: "I am going to tell Lucas. And.... well I hoped that you would say yes, when I ask you then, to be my girlfriend."  
Maya lunches forward to crash her lips on Riley's mouth.  
"So....? Is that a yes?", Riley smirks and pushes a strand of hair out of the other girls face.  
"I wouldn't be able to say no!"  
After that both just stand there holding on to each other but suddenly there is a slight knock on the door.

"Hey? Riley? Maya? Are you in there?", of course it had to be Lucas.  
"Yeah Huckleberry! What do you want?"  
"Oh... I just got worried as the two of you didn't return for so long. Is everything okay?"  
"Yes, everything is fine! We will be out in a minute!", Riley answers this time before kissing Maya as if it would be the last one.  
"So this should be enough to get me through the rest of the movie.", she whispers into Maya's ear and without waiting for a response steps out of the room.  
The other girl needs a small moment before stepping out herself.  
The three friends go back to watch the rest of the movie and this time Maya lays her hand so that the girl's fingers are touching.


	8. If you love it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you love it, let it go.

The movie is over and the group leaves to get something to eat. "Well, that was a waist of money!", Josh says looking at his watch. "Why? I think the movie was nice. And the alien falling in love with the president is just funny.", Riley looks at Maya, "What do you think, peaches?" "Yeah.... it was okay but don't you think it's kind of unrealistic that the Secretary of the Whitehouse is an alien?" "That is not important... the movie is supposed to show that love does not have boundaries! And THAT is just wonderful!" "You are right!", Maya smiles sweetly at her. The rest of the way they pass the time by talking about the New Years Eve plans.

_"I know exactly what I want to do at midnight!",_ Riley thinks and can't hide her smile.

"What are you thinking about?", Lucas asks curious. "Oh... what I will be doing at midnight." she answers honestly and glances at Maya. "So Maya, this year I will be here... do you think I could come with you and the others?", Josh asks with a smirk.

_"This is definitely a trap!",_ Maya thinks _,"Josh would never ask me something like that if he wouldn't suspect somthing is up!"_

"Oh! Uncle Josh! Are you asking me out?", it hurts to play her role to protect their secret and she can see Riley's smile turn into a fake one.  
"NO! I was just wondering if it would be okay for me to join all of you...", Josh turns red and he seems to be done with that topic.

As they reach the little diner it starts raining.  
"Well... has anyone an umbrella?"  
Of course they didn't brings one.  
"So we will have to wait until it stops before we go home."  
"That's not so bad Lucas. Let's just sit down first and eat something before we worry about the future. I am starving!" Riley sits down at a table for four and looks at the menu. Maya takes a seat next to her leaving the other side of the table for the boys.

"So, what do you want, honey?"  
"That sandwich sounds good but I am not sure if I could eat all of it... would you mind sharing it with me?"  
"Of course we can share. Do you want an ice-tea?"  
"Yes please!"  
"What flavour?"  
Under the table out if sight for the boys Riley's hand finds Maya's knee: "I want peaches.", to emphasise her words she squeezes the blonde's leg which earns her a big smile.

Both girls seem to have forgotten the boys and get straddled as Lucas says:" I think I am going to get a coke and some fries."  
"Nice. I'll get a burger." They place the menus on the table and wait for a waitress to order. Soon the food is served and the four start to eat in silence. 

"That was delicious!", Riley leans back and watches Maya finish her part of the sandwich.  
"You got some sauce on your cheek.", she states and points at Maya's face.  
"Where?", she uses a napkin to wipe her mouth, "Did I get it?"  
Riley laughs: "No... here let me help you." She reaches out with a new napkin and wipes the sauce gently away. "There all done!"  
They remain a second longer than needed in that position. "Why do I feel like I shouldn't be here right now?", Lucas whispers to Josh who just sits and stares.

Maya turns with red cheeks and takes a big sip of her ice-tea.  
"So... ehm... what do you guys want to do next?" "We should probably head home.", Riley answers. Everyone agrees and they ask for the check. They pay and leave. The rain has stopped but left big puddles everywhere.

Josh's mobile phone rings and he picks up. "Hey Ben! What's up?", he speaks, "Of course! I would like to come to your place and play the new game!"  
Silence. "I am only a few blocks away right now.... so I can be there in a few minutes..."  
Josh sees the questioning look on Riley's face. "Ben... could you please just hang on for a second?... thanks!", he covers the speaker with his hand and turns to the waiting group. "So... would it be okay for you guys if I leave now? And could you please tell Cory that I will be back this evening?"  
"Yeah... I can do that.", Riley smiles.  
"Thanks cous' ! See you later!", he picks up his phone again, "hey Ben... yeah! I am on my way. See you in a bit."  
He hangs up, says his goodbyes and leaves.

"So... Let's go home." The three friends start walking. After twenty minutes they reach the Matthews' apartment.  
"You know honey... I should probably head home too.", Maya says.  
"Okay... see you later?", Riley looks sad but knows why her friend leaves her with Lucas alone.  
"Sure! I'll text you." Maya hugs her and whispers:"Good luck and call if you need me!"  
She turns to Lucas:" See ya, Huckleberry!"  
"Bye Maya" With that she leaves.

"Lucas? Do you want to come up with me for a bit?" "If it's alright with you and your parents, I would love that!" With that they go into the apartment. No one is there so the continue to walk into Riley's room and sit down at the bay window. For a few minutes they just sit there. With a deep breath Riley starts:" So... ehm... We need to talk..." Lucas turnes towards her :"What is it?" "We can't be together anymore.", she blurts out. He looks shocked at her. "It's not you, it's me. Please can we be friends?"

_"Go Riley! THAT was perfect and not stupid at all...I am sure he will be completely understanding now...",_ she congrats herself silently.

"Wait... I don't understand! After all that stuff with Maya and us you just suddenly noticed that you don't want to be together?" He looks at her hurt.  
"I... ehm... It's just... Well, I really like you that's out of question but... ehm... I don't love you." She looks at her hands at her feet, everywhere except his face.  
"What changed?", he wants to know.  
She looks up tears forming in her eyes.  
"Please don't be mad."  
Lucas takes a deep breath and takes her hand:" Riley, I could never be mad at you. As long as you are happy! That's all that matters."  
"Why are you so nice?", she starts sopping.  
"My mum always told me: If you love something let ot go. If it comes back ot is yours! So there is no reason for being angry maybe sad..."  
He hugs her tight.  
"T-thank you."  
"So can you tell me why you decided to end this?", he wipes a tear from her cheek.


	9. The final step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cat is out of the bag.

_"So... this is it. The last step."_ , Riley thinks.

She sniffles and answers Lucas' question:"I love someone else..." He looks at her:"Do I know him?" "Yes...it's... ehm... it's Maya.", she whispers the last part. "Wait! You love Maya?", he looks at her shocked then he thinks about it and suddenly everything falls into place. Riley just nods her head. "So... does she know?" "Yes. I told her last night...", she smiles at the memory. "You look happy." "I am!" "Well... I should probably go now.", he stands up and is about to leave. "Why?", she panics,"We are still friends, right?" "Of course we are! I just think you would like to be with Maya now and even if I am not mad I still need some time to digest this whole situation.", he answers.

"See you!", with that he slips out if the room and leaves Riley sitting at the bay window.

A few minutes later she reaches for her mobile phone to text Maya.

@Peaches: "Hey there. I did it! "  
A few seconds later she gets an answer.  
From Peaches: "That is so great! You okay? Should I come over?"  
@Peaches: "I'm fine. I would love to see you right now."  
She waits for a reply but gets no new message.

"Great!", she mumbles and goes over to her bed where she let's herself fall down face first onto the mattress. Short after she feels warm hands push her hair to one side and soft lips touch her neck.

"Mhm... you smell good, honey."  
She turns around and sees Maya hovering over her.  
"Peaches", she leans up and kisses the other girl until they separate in need of air and they settle down lying on their sides to look at each other.  
"So... how did he react?", Maya asks gently.  
Riley smiles:"He was very understanding... I think everythink is okay between us."  
"Yeah... Huckleberry is the perfect gentleman!", the blonde smirks and gives her girl a quick peck on the lips.  
They start making out again when suddenly the door gets opened.

"Riley? Do you have a minute?", Topanga steps into the room and stops in her tracks.

"Mum!", Riley shouts and looks at her shocked. Maya hides her face which turned red.  
"I'm sorry... I didn't know... wait! Since when is this going on?", her mother asks ignoring her daughter's look.  
"I should probably go...", Maya gets up slowly but Riley takes her hand and stops her.  
"Mum... I love Maya! And I want to be with her." Riley says brave and grabs her girlfriend's hand tighter.  
Topanga rethinks everything for a minute. "I don't question your feelings. I kind of knew that something like this would happen."  
"Wait! You knew? How could you possibly have known that?", Riley and Maya look at the older woman.  
"Oh darling. The way you two look at each other or when Maya comforts you. You are so close that it would be a suprise if nothing would happen between you."  
"So? You are okay with this?", Maya asks.  
"You are already a part of this family so don't worry, everything is fine.", Topanga assures her.  
"Thank you!", both girls say at the same time.  
"Well, since this is settled I leave you two girls. I am sure you have a lot to discuss. Dinner will be ready at six p.m.", with that she goes.

"Wow. Your mother is really understanding.", Maya smiles.

"Yeah...So... we still have a lot of time 'till dinner... what do you want to do?", Riley tucks Maya closer to put her arms around her neck.  
"How about some quality time with my girlfriend?"  
"Mhm...I like the sound of that." They share a sweet kiss.  
"I love you, peaches!"  
"I love you too, forever!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... this is really the end now.  
> I hope you enjoyed the story. I would love to get some feedback. :)


End file.
